Percy Jackson and the child of god
by X Over Kid
Summary: What if Percy and Annabeth had a winter break? What if they had another prophecy? What if they had the side of Jesus? Don't read if you have not read Blood of Olympus, SOME SPOILERS.
1. 1 we meet Luke's twin in Vegas

1/ We Meet Luke's Twin in Vegas

Hi, I am Percy Jackson. I kept some journals to write my adventures in. If anyone finds These, it will explain my life past the giant war.

It started with a kid. He was running down the street with a manticore on his tail.

'Great. All I wanted was to have a nice vacation from school with Annabeth and this happens' I thought. He kept turning around and spinning his hands in weird patterns and muttering, then fire or lightning or water or... Well, you get the idea, would summon and hit the monster. Eventually it fell down dead but by then the kid was about passed out. So naturally, I walked over to him to help, but by the time I got over there he was looking at me.

"Luke!?" I exclaimed, he looked exactly like Luke, he even had the scar."your alive!"

"Luke?! Your here? You should listen to all of the missions I been on with Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, running up to stand beside me.

"Who's Luke?" The kid asked, curious to meet us."I'm Braxton!" He said, cheerfully checking out my sword.

"We'll hello, Braxton!" I said, but I was thinking 'why should we trust this guy?', and by the look on her face, Annabeth thought so too.

" you should trust me because I am your only chance of survival." Braxton casually said, like people thought this all the time, wait... Thought this?

" you can read our minds." Annabeth realized, just as I did then.

"We must gather heroes to join our cause" Braxton said. I was to busy fiddling with my armor to register what he had said... Until he spouted out a prophecy;

" the chosen ones, shall collide,

When worlds start to bind

' the chosen ones', the world will sing,

'The cause and effect of the infinity ring'

At the end break the bind,

or in the end, no one survives"

Now that I looked at him more closely, he had darker hair than Luke's, and he had green eyes... Exactly like mine."your my brother" I said, absent-minded. It was just obvious to me. his hair wasn't quite black though, more like a cross between dark blond and light brown.

The child... No, Braxton, got up and started walking away, he turned back around and asked " aren't you guys coming? I can't walk home now can I?" He paused, thinking to himself, then added "Plus, I've got a place for you to stay the night"

We drove him home and he let us have his bed, he had two but we only needed one of them so he slept on the one to the right. He kept asking us questions like 'did you really defeat a big, flying pig?' or 'Annabeth, did you guys really fall all the way to Tartarus?'. How he knew so much about our lives, I did not know, and when I asked how he said their was a book series about us, two actually. He lent them to us and so instead of sleeping we spent the night reading the books. They were good, but Annabeth got a look into my mind and I wasn't sure that I liked that very much. We also got to look into our friends minds. I fumed when I found out that Jason knew about Nico's crush on me since my fall to Tartarus.

The kid was nice enough, though it creeped my out a little that he was like our personal stalker, but he was just looking for a good book to read and got hooked, I can relate to that... Yes, I do read... on occasion. So I wasn't surprised to find him apologizing to us, and then again to find me telling him not to worry about it. That's how it started.


	2. 2 The Son Of God Buys us Popcorn

**Hi, X Over Kid. Sorry, I didn't quite know how to work this. I think I've got it now though.**

 **tell me if you like it, please review! FIRST FANFIC! go easy on me please.**

* * *

2/ The Son of God Buys Us Popcorn

We woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. But as we rushed in there was so much more. They had toast, pancakes, waffles, muffins, bacon, eggs, and a variety of spices and toppings of every kind, and the best part was that it was all blue." Uh-Oh, Percy, I think you've found someone who is just like you." Annabeth teased me. I ignored her and looked over at the kid. He had the same expression on his face as I thought I had. He couldn't be over twelve but it seemed like we were twins.

"He always asks for me to make it blue." His mother stated. She wasn't his actual mother though. Oops, did I forget to tell you he mutters in his sleep? He was adopted, and I remember mom saying something about another kid, his name would've been something like mine... I remember now, it was Achilles.

" did you know that your name is Achilles?" I asked.

" no I didn't." he said flatly, like he heard jokes about his name before.

" I'm not joking kid, your my younger brother and your name is Achilles." I stubbornly shot back at him." Ask your mom." I then suggested.

" he's right, Braxton, you were adopted, not born, into our family, but I didn't know your name. You are a son of Sally Jackson, not me." She helped me out, thanks lady!

" come on kid, I can take you back to New York and you can meet her. Mom, I mean." I tried to enlighten him, he just learned he had been lied to by his parents for his whole life. " also, you can control the water like I could at twelve." That got him, he grinned evilly and started trying to pull the water from his cup and put it in the sink. I sighed and did it for him.

"So when we leave?" He asked, in a much better mood than two minutes ago.

"Now, I guess. I mean, it's like what, nine? So we got ta' go." Annabeth said, it startled me, I almost forgot she was there til' then.

(9:30)

At about 9:30 we left to get on a bus, the kid was suprisingly good at hackey sack (which we were playing with his ball) he would keep bouncing it off the window and his forearm, sometimes doing tricks off his head or foot. After awhile he started playing on his iPad (which we were very hesitant to let him) but he convinced us that if your really confident when you talk or text you'll be all right. Then Annabeth and I started to play with an apple, tossing it in the air and letting it spin and stuff Braxton/Achilles noticed and started playing to, and I've got to admit, he was the victor in about every way possible. ' note to self; choose him for any team before he's taken'

We got off and went to a place called 'Old School Pizza', I was weary about it at first, it seemed pricey, but he promised to pay, and get us dessert too! It was great Pizza too, it had all sorts of stuff to try. When Achilles was about to pay, another 13 year-old walked up and sat down next to him. " it's all right, I've got this." He said casually, like they were friends or something. " you just enjoy your food"

" Angelo, meet Percy Jackson. my long,lost brother." Achilles said cheerfully, almost as cheerfully as when we met him yesterday... 'I wonder if he's always cheerful?'

" as in the book character? Yeah right." The kid said, teasing the younger boy.

' I hope he can see through the mist' I thought dryly. I threw the water from my cup into the air and then back to the cup leaving everything dry." Wow!" Angelo exclaimed. " so he really is Percy Jackson then" Angelo said, collecting himself. " How did you find him, Braxton?"

"Actually, Achilles." I said cuz' the kid looked like he was about to scream. I could see where he was coming from too. I mean, who wants your friend acting like a jerk? Not me.

"What!"

"My real name is Achilles, not Braxton. Gwyn , my mother, adopted me." Achilles explained.

"Huh" Angelo said, like he got hit in the head or something.

" now about that prophecy, I got it from this book, here." Achilles gave it to Annabeth, eyeing the fact she looked like she would explode from anticipation. She opened it and gasped. I looked in: it was one of the Roman books.( I forgot what they were called) Achilles suggested we go to the movies before we went on the journey to find the heroes the prophecy listed ( we decided meeting mom could wait).

(Movies)

When we got there Achilles and I went to get popcorn while Annabeth and Angelo went to find us seats. When we were about to pay, a 14 year-old walked up and payed for us. 'Seriously? This again' I thought, annoyed 'careful, don't upset The Lord' the kid was saying this, great he can read my mind too. ' I am Jesus, Son of Man, child of god.


	3. 3 Leo Blows up the Stratosphere

3/ Leo blows up the Stratosphere

At first I thought this a joke, a prank by some random son of Hermes. That could not of really have happened, could it? I couldn't have thought about it much because at that moment I heard an explosion. I looked out side and saw the Stratosphere burning ( we were at a movie theater at the strip) Achilles called for Angelo and Annabeth, but they wouldn't come, they were at the movie, waiting for us to come back. Jesus thought he could fly up there and fight whatever it was, but turns out, Jason was in town. We saw him wave before he went up there, he looked around and went back down, with something in his hand, dangling downwards like it would fall. When he hit the ground, turns out Leo was the thing that Jason took down " you're alive! " Achilles exclaimed, then going into a huge bunch of questions like he did before, but this time for Leo and Jason.

They looked at me like 'help us!' But I just shook my head, silently telling them to get over it. This was the moment that Angelo and Annabeth decided to run out of the theater. 'great timing' I thought sarcastically. Annabeth gasped and ran up to hug each of them ( I didn't mind, they were like family to us, not friends) Angelo just looked confused. " this is Jason Grace and Leo Valdez, from Heroes of Olympus. One is supposed to be dead, the other should be in California working" Achilles explained

" One thing I don't understand is that how does this kid know this?" Leo asked. Then Achilles started to explain the book series and how there was stuff all over like books, toys, movies, and all sorts of stuff about us. "Oh" was all Leo could say after that. 'Impressive' I thought, ' not many people could make Leo speechless'

" where did you drop Calypso off too?" Achilles asked.

" in Maine" Leo said absent-like." To let her start the shop up. I'll go back and help after I help you. I was told you were here and wanted to see you guys. Camp says hi." Then we were surrounded by Greek fire and Las Vegas went down in flames.


	4. 4 Nevada Discovers what a Hurricane is

4 The State of Nevada Discovers What a Hurricane is

The city was burning, and we couldn't do a thing about it. Sure this was our last day, I wished the gods to help us out and alert our families. Then I realized we weren't dead because Achilles was incasing us in water. I started to help and we actually stood a chance. Jason layered us in air to help and Leo would set him self on fire run into the flames then run back in and douse himself in the water fountain, but I was sure that he was actually helping. We were doing pretty well at keeping the city safe and it looked like we had to get rid of the fire completely. Jason and Jesus created a tornado while Braxton and I created a ginormous hurricane. We could hear screams from about every where as we sucked in the giant fire.

When we watched the news, the wreckage looked like we actually caused a state-wide funnel of wind. We where tired and we called it a night, agreeing to leave in the morning, before we become fugitives again.

 **sorry for the short chapter, I have had to much to do and didn't want to leave you hanging.**

 ** _-X Over Kid_**


	5. First Question

**This chapter is when I put my foot down. I will dedicate the next chapter to who can answer this Question correctly in their REVEIW!**

 **which Hero of Olympus was killed in the battle of the two camps?**

 **Also, I want 15 reveiws on the story before I continue. I'm sorry if i'm being harsh, but I need suggestions for the story and how I could change it up.**

 ** _-X Over Kid_**


End file.
